Happiness
by ZeZae
Summary: Our lovely grandfathers; what would the world look like if they were not there? It would be inconceivable!  An abstrac from the great story "Matches the Sky" by C.Lennox. It's my first fanfiction-so be nice xD


**Note: Hello everyone! Finally it's done! My first oneshot is finished. And now I would like to have a lot of reviews *.* Enjoy it! Love it, hate it! But one thing is clear: There's nothing at all to be done about that:)**

**Not to forget! A great thank-you to the wonderful ! Thank you that you gave me the chance to write a chapter for your fantastic story "Matches the Sky" (You have to read that story and review!)**

**I hope this won't be the last time I make a contribution to it;)**

** Disclaimer: You don't know how much I wished CATS would be mine *sigh* But unfortunately it's not!  
**

"Happiness. A word that means more than a thousand words ever could. A word that can only be explained with your heart. A word that always reminds me of Victoria. My granddaughter.

Oh my dear, how fast she grows. It seems to me like it was yesterday that my son told me proudly that he and Mirany were expecting their first kitten. How many names for the kit were proposed to Munkustrap! Not one was good enough for the little thing. It has to be a special name, he said every time I asked him why they didn't already have a name for her. And every time I had to smile. The whole tribe looked forward to her birth and every Jellicle asked himself whether it will be a queen or a tom.

And then, on a cold white winter night under the Jellicle Moon, the long-awaited princess was born. On that night every cat could understand the meaning of happiness. The world seemed to be full of love and satisfaction and no one had ever thought that that could change at once. However, during birth Mirany grew weaker and weaker, and suffered a lot of pain. There was only time for her to take her little white fur ball in her arms once, to kiss it and to tell her, "Victoria, mummy loves you." That night one Jellicle life extinguished, while another began."

"Grandpa, I'm here! And Daddy, too." Suddenly a soft, sweet voice brought me back to the present, a voice I would recognize everywhere. My little Toria.

"Hello my dear, please come in! I just waited for you." Full of joy she jumped into my den and hugged me tight.

"Grandpa, what are we going to do today? Play catch or chase after butterflies? Or we also can play Peke and Pollicle." While she talked; my son and I shared an amused look. Victoria was in so many ways similar to her father when he was her age.

While normally quiet, Toria always searched for adventure and would usually find it, as she did that day. Over the years I had collected many human things. Mirrors, blankets, toys, jewelry- things I would find on my walks through the streets and in the junkyard. All these things fascinated me, because every single object had its own individual and mystical story. In fact I was not the only cat who got inspired by these things.

While Munkustrap informed me about the latest news; the white princess browsed the treasures in my den. Suddenly we heard a high squealing. Victoria discovered a small drain pipe nearly her size. When we found her all we could see was a white rump coming out of the pipe.

"Daddy, Daddy! Spiders!"

After she calmed down and Munkustrap assured her that there was no single spider in her fur, Victoria and I left my den to walk through the junkyard. It was a wonderful sunny day. All the Jellicles were outside, warming their fur and enjoying the sunlight that tickled their noses.

The kittens played, under the watchful eyes of Jellylorum and Jennyanydots, in the center of the junkyard. Their joyous laughter echoed all over the place. As we walked towards them, Etcetera was the first one who noticed us.

"Tory, Old Deuteronomy!" With a resplendent face, the youngest kitten of the tribe ran over to us and welcomed Tory and me with a gentle hug.

"Tory you have to play with us! Pounce and Tumble have invented a new game; they call it something like Heaven and Hell!"

"Oh yeah! Of course I want to. _Please_ grandpa", she looked longingly with her big blue eyes, "Can I go with Etcy?"

"Of course, my dear", I said, "Have fun, for kittens it is always important to play." The two princesses giggled and ran towards their friends.

On the half-way, Victoria stopped, ran back to me and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too, little one", I said and tickled her on her ears. With a lovely squeal she finally joined the little group of kittens and Tumblebrutus and Pouncival introduced her proudly to their new game.

There I stood, watching the kittens playing around; their noises of joy warming my heart like the sun did my fur.

"Look at how lovely they are," Jellylorum's familiar voice sounded next to me. "Not much longer and they'll be all grown up". She sighed. Jellylorum was always a mother figure to all of the kittens and she loves them like they were her own. Seeing them grow up filled her with pride and joy but also with nostalgia.

"I know what you mean, my dear friend. It seems also impossible to me how fast my granddaughter grows. In a few years she will be coming out of kittenhood. It's like the world is spinning faster. But nevertheless they will be always our little ones", I blinked at her and she had to laugh.

"You are right, Old Deuteronomy, as usual. But then I am going to miss some things, like watching them while they are playing or telling them bedtime stories. Like the adventures of the great Rumpus Cat. Besides…"  
"Mommy, Etcy shoved me while we were playing!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

Jellylorum sighed at her quarrelling daughters. "I must admit, I won't miss this."

That night, in the peace of my den, I told Victoria stories about the Everlasting Cat, the Pekes and the Pollicles and the first cat who was sent up to the Heavyside Layer to be reborn and came back to a different Jellicle life. As I glanced at her, the little white cat was already asleep, smiling at her dreams and waiting for the next day to come.

"Happiness. Just turn your face to the moonlight and let your memory lead. I assure you, you will find the meaning."


End file.
